1. Field
The present application relates to an electric pump.
2. Background
In general, an electric oil pump (EOP) is a device supplying oil into a transmission of a motor vehicle to constantly maintain a pressure in the transmission for smoothly performing a transmission function. In particular, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) is disadvantageous in that an engine is stopped when a travelling of a vehicle is completed and thus a pressure in the transmission is not constantly maintained. In order to compensate for the above disadvantage, the above pump is operated to maintain a pressure of oil when an engine is stopped.
In a process for manufacturing the electric oil pump, however, a pump, a motor and an inverter are separately manufactured, the pump and the motor are coupled to each other by bolts and the inverter is connected to the motor and the pump by means of separate cables. Therefore, since the pump, the motor and the inverter are manufactured by separate manufacturers and then assembled, the conventional electric oil pump has unnecessary structure in terms of performance, efficiency and production cost.
In particular, since each part is individually assembled, a size of the electric oil pump is unnecessarily increased and the electric oil pump is vulnerable to vibration. In addition, due to the separate type electric oil pump, a noise fault is increased and an additional member/element (for example, a bushing) is required for securing the reliability at the time of assembling the electric oil pump.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.